A Secret in the Ancient Past
by Salira915
Summary: This is a RPG that me and my friends created at school and decided to type. YGO fans will notice that a few lines are from the book. Not many, but we give all praise to Kazuki Takahashi. Find out the secrets behind the Pharaoh and the Priests.


Long ago. When the pyramids were still young. Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. Games of fate. Games of judgment. Games of magic. But these "Shadow Games" corrupted the souls of the weak minded and black hearts. It eventually erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a great and powerful locked the magic away. Imprisoning inside, the seven mystical Millennium Items. Well this RPG is going to be in the past and it stays there...for now. I and my friends at school out of boredness of being there created this RPG. We had no idea it would carry on for this long. We started it close at the beginning of the school year. This RPG is all girls playing the parts. Yes...girls are in a YGO RPG...we are in 8th grade. Just if you are curious. Oh! For people that don't know what a RPG is...RPG stands for Role Playing Game. If anyone reads the Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium World manga, you will notice in the beginning that some of the lines are from the first book. Don't sue us for plagiarism. We give most of the credit to Kazuki Takahashi! The rest is our work. Some sentences are from the books. Don't sue us. You will be sorry if you do. You won't be disappointed!

**Siamun- **Let court be in session.

All the high Priests, the Pharaoh, and Siamun ate starting Millennium court because another thief decided to brake into Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen tomb and steal the gold relics.

**Siamun- **now the seven Millennium Items will judge your crime!

**Thief- **What are you going to do?

**Siamun- **High Priest Shada!

**Shada- **With the Millennium Key, I will look into this man's heart!

**Thief- **Ahhhhhh!

**Shada- **Just as I thought. There is a shadow of an evil Ka!

**Akhenaden-** And now, I, High Priest Akhenaden, will revile the true form of the evil Ka!

**Thief- **Ahhhhh! It...Hurts!

**Akhenaden-** Priest Set! Use the power of your Millennium Rod to seal the Ka within the stone!

**Seto- **Hmph! A Ka of this low level isn't even an amusement for the Pharaoh... Evil Ka! Dark spirit of chaos! Begon--and enter the holy stone!

The evil Ka was sucked into a stone slab.

**Akhenaden- **Well done Priest Seto.

**Seto-** Please. I'm sure it was dull for the Pharaoh...now, shall we draw and quarter this prisoner for his amusement?

**Akhenaden- **That is unnecessary...the evil Ka has been extracted from that man's soul. Even though he is a sinner, part of a Priest is to show mercy. Don't you agree Priest Seto?

**Seto-** The resting place of the great Pharaoh is the domain of the Gods. There should be no pity for a grave robber who would defile such a holy spot. I suggest we flay his body, brake his bones, and execute him as a warning to all of the thieves.

**Akhenaden-** Send that man to the fields for seven years of hard labor.

**Guards- **Yes sir!

**Seto- -**rolls eyes- I am going out side to see someone.

**Akhenaden- **Who? Kisara?

**Seto- **Maybe.

**Akhenaden- **I forbidden you from seeing her!

**Seto- **So! I don't care!

**Akhenaden- **May the gods have mercy on you.

**Seto- **Whatever! -Walks off-

**Atem- **I did not dismiss you!

**Seto- **So!

**Atem-** Get back here Seth!

**Seto- **Yes Pharaoh. -Egyptian bow- my apologizes Pharaoh. I went on my own according. Please forgive me.

**Atem- **You are forgiven. -sigh- You are all dismissed.

**Seto- -**gets up and walks out of the room-

Seto leaves the palace and heads to the market place. Seto sees Kisara walking around.

**Seto-** Kisara!

**Kisara- **Seto! What took you so long! -crosses her arms-

**Seto- **Father was acting like an asshole and wouldn't let me go. We just got finished with a Millennium Court. Damn! -sigh- I hate those. I forgot that the Pharaoh didn't dismiss us yet. So I almost stormed out of the room, but the Pharaoh stopped me and had me apologize for leaving on my own accord. I think my father is pissed off.

**Kisara- **Don't be so upset. -hugs Seto-

**Seto- -**hugs back-

**Kisara- **Do you really think he is really mad?

**Seto- **Yes.

**Kisara- **Is he upset about me?

**Seto- **-nods-

**Kisara- **Why! I did nothing wrong!

**Seto- **It is because I am a Priest and you are a peasant.

**Kisara- **What is that suppose to mean? I am as smart as you are, if not smarter!

**Seto- **He is just an asshole.

**Kisara- **You got that right!

**Seto- **Yep!

**Kisara-** Can you sneak away for a while?

**Seto- **Pharaoh will catch me.

**Kisara- **Fine. I'll see you later. -growls-

**Seto- **Wait. Kisara!

**Kisara- **What now Seto?

**Seto- **Want to watch the sunset?

**Kisara- **I WOULD LOVE TOO!

**Seto- **Okay. Just keep it down please.

**Kisara- **Okay. -smiles-

**Seto- -**grabs her hand and starts running with her- Come on then.

**Kisara- -**giggles-

**Seto-** I even have the perfect spot picked out for it.

**Kisara- **You planned this?

**Seto- **Yep!

**Kisara- **You sneak.

**Seto- **-smiles-

**Kisara- **Why is the Pharaoh so protective over you?

**Seto- **He's not.

**Kisara- **Then why were you so worried about him catching us?

**Seto- **He'll make fun of me.

**Kisara- **YOUR ASHAMED OF ME!

**Seto- **No! No! My father is ashamed of me.

**Kisara- **Okay.

**Seto- **-sigh-

**Kisara-** What?

**Seto- **Nothing.

**Kisara- **SETH!

**Seto**- Don't call me that. You know I hate it!

**Kisara- **Tell the truth!

**Seto- **What truth?

**Kisara- **Why did you sigh?

**Seto- **No reason.

**Kisara- **-rolls eyes- Liar.

**Seto- **I'll tell you when we get there.

**Kisara- **Okay.

**Seto- **You'll love it!

Seto and Kisara arrive at an oasis in the desert.

**Kisara- **I do! -hugs Seto-

**Seto- **Your welcome.

**Kisara- **Now...why were you sighing?

**Seto- **I have a confession.

**Kisara- **What?

**Seto- **I am...

**Kisara- **SPIT IT OUT!

**Seto- **I am related to the Pharaoh.

**Kisara- **What? -screams- HOW COULD YOU? I thought you loved me! I HATE YOU! -runs away from Seto-

**Seto- **What's wrong? I didn't say that.

**Kisara- **But you kept a secret Seth! I've told you everything! And obviously you don't trust me! -starts crying and stomps farther- YOU ARE SOOOO MEAN!

**Seto- **Wait! Please understand. My father always tells me to keep it a secret!

**Kisara-** Why? Just because I am a lower rank? I don't deserve the truth? I am still a human!

**Seto- **I am human, too...but that doesn't change my feelings for you. I am sure that over time, my father will come to like you, too. -smiles-

**Kisara- **I highly doubt it. -smiles back-

**Seto- **Me too.

**Kisara- **He needs to learn how to treat people! He acts like he has a stick up his ass!

**Seto- **Well he was the former Pharaoh's twin brother.

**Kisara- **Was?

**Seto- **He died. Hints on the words "former Pharaoh".

**Kisara- **Oh.

**Seto- **Yep. Atem and I are cousins.

**Kisara- **Oh.

**Seto- **Do you know who I am talking about?

**Kisara- **No

**Seto- **Atem is the Pharaoh's name.

**Kisara- **Wow. I'm so amazed, ecstatic, really...The PHARAOH! Can I get punished for this?

**Seto- **Oh well. Who care?

**Kisara- **I care! I cherish what I do have. I don't want to jeopardize that.

**Seto- **I will make sure no one touches you.

**Kisara- **-smiles-

**Seto- **Enjoy the sunset while it lasts.

**Kisara- **The only reason I came is because I am with you.

**Seto- **Yep.

**Kisara- **-smiles-

**Seto- **You like the view? -looking deeply in Kisara's eyes-

**Kisara- **Maybe.

**Seto- -**smiles-

**Kisara- **-smile back-

**Seto- **-looks at the sunset-

**Kisara- -**looks at the sunset too-

**Seto- **How do you feel?

**Kisara- **It depends on the subject at the moment. -looks at Seto-

**Seto- **Well...everything.

**Kisara- **Mixed.

**Seto- **Why?

**Kisara- **Sad, happy, angry.

**Seto- **For what reason?

**Kisara- **Nothing. So stop asking!

The sun goes down...finally.

**Kisara- **That was beautiful.

**Seto- **Yes it was.

**Kisara- **Good.

**Seto- **Well I better be heading back. -starts walking to the palace-

**Kisara- **Alright. -lies down, shuts her eyes, and falls asleep-

**Disclaimer: **This is our chapter one of our busiest RPG. They are not in chapters so I had to figure out where to end it. My friends left me to type it...so I did. And yes...in the beginning...those lines are from the first Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World manga. We give a big thanks and lots of credit to Kazuki Takahashi for his work. Oh! Before I forget...I should introduce the cast of this RPG. Well...just for this chapter. I will get to the other people when they come in the story.

Atem, Siamun, Akhenaden, Seto, Shada, and other random characters- me. My name is Stephine. I am a 14 years old female. I am scisaphritic and my Yami's (or other me's) name is InuHanyou. She is the one who made this account. Yes...All of them are boy parts. So what. We were short on people, not many girl parts, and I knew how they acted the best. Funny thing is…I've known Pharaoh Atem's way before the episode that said his name. I am not saying how I found out! Neh heh! ;P

Kisara- A 15 year old female named Amanda. She is also scisaphritic. Her Yami's name is Daniel. Amanda is a big flirt and she use to love Seto a lot until she forced me to do a RPG with her as me as Seto and her a girl named Kia. She didn't know how active my imagination was and she got what she deserved. I told her to burn it when she had the chance. Don't ask what it was about because my lips are sealed! I met Amanda in 6th grade when I first came to Middle School. My cousin introduced us and we have been friends ever since then. Even though she is taller than me, she is afraid of me because I am insane. Or as almost everyone says in 8th grade. I'm not exaggerating. Now she is in love with Hige from Wolf's Rain. I think...she hates Miroku from InuYasha but at the same time, she has a crush on him...BIG time. She also hates past Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh!...the one with the scar on his...uh...right side of his face. Oh! She loves Sesshomaru from InuYasha the most.


End file.
